


Doodle

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [21]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester's son is really good at playing the brave sick kid. (James Lester is not nearly as good at playing the brave steadfast father.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle

            _Oh God no_.

 

            “Liz- Dad- I’m out of remission.” The words rang in Lester’s memory, time after time after time.

 

            God, why did Jamie have to inherit his brother’s brave smile? He’d seen that smile when Theo had bust his collarbone, his leg, his ribs, and now he was seeing his son smiling at him like that and it was the scariest thing he’d ever been forced to face (and that included the future bat). _It’s going to be okay, Dad. I’m no longer in remission, Dad, it’s the fourth time and I know leukaemia will kill me, but it’s going to be okay._

 

            He started to trace the round oval of a skull, a square box of a jaw, sketch round this base an outline of a face. Lively eyes, mouth, strong nose; straight dark hair. He felt a sense of urgency, as if drawing his son could tie the boy to life, but that was stupid.

 

            “James, could I have a word?” The voice was Jenny’s, polite and clear-cut.

 

            With a shock, James Lester came back down to earth and realised he was drawing his son’s face in the margin of Connor Temple’s report, and even though the damn’ thing was rambling and overfull of technical detail, he really should have been reading it, not doodling on it. He put the mechanical pencil firmly away, and looked up at the PR genius, steepling his fingers. “Certainly, Jenny. What about?”


End file.
